Daddy's Girl
by Priestess Kasumi Uzumaki
Summary: He knew that it would reset eventually, but not like this- never like this. In which Chara yanks Sans away from his happy ending. fem!Frisk but she's comfortable with they/their rors corrected as of tonight


**Sadly, I don't own Pundertale (lol) but if I did, Gaster would definitely be dadster!**

"Daaad!" Frisk called, trying to get a certain skelebrother's attention. "What is it kid?" can we pleeease go get some nice cream today?" Sans chuckled at his daughter's antics and gave her a smile. "Of course we can ki-

A pulling sensation came over him before he could articulate the rest and he was thrust back in front of a familiar scene, one he'd observed but never thought he'd actually live through with Frisk. Before him, he saw Frisk brandishing a knife, covered in white-ish dust from head to little foot. The weight of exhaustion came next and he nearly staggered back in weakness at it. "Sorry about that!" a warped girl's voice called out to him with a twisted lilt. It seems like you were gone for a while huh? I didn't think it'd happen, but at least you're back so we can play!" realization washed over him and he felt his soul sink. This demented Frisk had reached out from one timeline and pulled him away from his happy ending _on purpose_.

The monster felt tears well up at the thought of being out of touch with his little punster and rage over take him almost as quickly as the tears fell. " _Daddy…"_ a voice whispered, snapping him out of his reverie. His eyes snapped to focus on Frisk who was trembling all over. "Kiddo?" he tried, watching as her eyes shone with tears that had yet to fall before she was wearing a smile of sadistic pleasure while the tears finally fell. "I can't wait to spill your dust!" the being screeched out, slashing the knife out and nearly catching the distraught 'man' in the chest squarely. "Burn in hell, demon! Burn in hell for my brother! Burn for my wife! Burn for my baby!" he absolutely gnashed out, his eye glowing a painful yellow-blue as he let loose a group of his father's blasters on the 'child'. He didn't relent on the blast until he could see and feel the HP leave the thing's body, leaving them with one point left; and only then did he allow freedom for the gaster blasters to quit. His burning eyes fell on what should have been his child and he felt the tears cooling his eye down from his own hate-fueled magics as that _thing_ lay gasping in the floor's dirt. "Well _buck-o_ got anything to say to 'ol papa Sans before you burn for eternity?" he growled out, stepping close with a shield of magic around his body. Slowly, the being looked up and he saw the chocolate eyes he'd wished to see again instead of tainted ruby, stopping his steps in shock.

"Daddy?" a sweet and nearly unused voice beckoned with all of the sadness and hurt innocence in the world. "Oh, _kiddo_!" he didn't hesitate any longer and ran to the human on the ground, cradling her in his arms. "I'm sorry…." The small one chocked out, hand across her stomach in pain. "Chara made me…..play with them….." she stuttered out in a whine, trying not to throw up from the smell of her own painful, burning flesh and once boiling blood. _"I'm so sorry….I-I wa…nna….go h-home….i want…..mom…my a-an..d….pap….pap….I wanna…..see y-you..bring….grandpa….ho-home….."_ she cried, panful tears of blood and saltwater mixture falling from her half-lidded eyes. Sans sobbed once loudly, not caring about the reek of blood or of burnt flesh on his being, holding his _whole world_ in his arms, sitting on his folded legs in a growing puddle of her blood. "D-don't worry, kiddo, it's just a bad dream…..y-you'll wake up and feel better, just scared…" he cried, hugging her as much as he could while being mindful of her injuries.

"You can get momma Toriel make 'ya cinnamon bunnies to eat in bed because you're scared so much an-and spen the whole day with me and…" he trailed off starting to lose his composure. "And…..the lab so you can meet my DAD-ster…."he choked out, hoping to convince her with a pun. It seemed to have worked for a moment before her eyes started to grow dull and she whispered out _"I wish I could…."_ Before she passed, her red heart-shaped soul breaking into shards that shot heavenward in beautiful streaks of red, wispy light. The remaining soul in the hall sobbed greatly at his loss, wishing he could believe it was merely a dream of his own, but he knew better; no dream was vivid or painful like the harsh, stone cold reality he had to live through now. He wiped the drying tears away and stood with his baby in his arms. "Let's go and get some nice-cream, buddy…just like I said we would." He walked away, blood and blue tears staining to ground in drips the lead from the end of the hallway and magically picked up again near the abandoned nice-cream cart where a note, a dead body, blue tears and a pile of ash were among the items left beind that terrible hour.

 **Well, hi guys! It's been a while and I don't know where to start or what to say….i know that you probably know me from my Naruto stories and are expecting such, but life hit hard these past years….moving three times, dealing with a broken family, severe depression and a lost job does that….but I'm here again…so I'll try to get my stories up and going again! I really think that if I put my all into it, I can get going again! I hope you're still here, on the other side of the screen, and that you'll stay tuned for my Naruto update that WILL HAPPENTHIS YEAR! Probably this month, to be honest! I can't wait to try and make y'all proud again! Let me know if there's anything I can do to help y'all with this and I'll try my best!**

 **-Priestess**


End file.
